Come to me my love
by G-17writa
Summary: Come to me my love, don't torture me... drabble. KXZ COMPLETE


Hiya I know I have been away for a looooong time *dodges rocks/ knives* Forgive me.*bows* I am very sorry. I promise to soon update my stories. TRTCA more likely to be updated as now have sour queen as beta.

Anyway here is a little death shot song drabble. Sort of inspired to write this after reading by Nillen's 'Of that perfection' Which is amazing. No comparison there. she's a much better writer. My advice to anyone who has not read it to do so and review her fic.

By the way the words in italics are english translation of a beautiful hindi song by only fav asian singer Atif aslam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Atif Aslam 'Aa Bhi Jaa Sanam' in english 'Come to me my love'

Warnings: character Death, KXZ MXM

* * *

><p><strong>Come to me my love<strong>

The land was in disarray. In a war- that was to be expected. The air blew ashes of vampire remains and carried the smell of blood- human, hunter and vampires alike. None of that mattered to the bloodied battered fallen figure on the floor.

_Come to me my love, don't torture me_

A gasping breath was emitted by the despaired being. Kaname was in agony. In pain. Not because of his physical wounds but because of his tortured emotions. He could not move. His body was giving up. It was shutting down.

Kaname was desperate. He had to survive. He must. Till he saw his lover face, Kaname could not leave. He could not depart this world. He would not depart this world. Trails of sorrow fell from anguished wine coloured eyes, wetting his cheeks.

'Where are you? I need to see you.'

_In your arms_

He wanted those strong muscular arms around him. He wanted to lie within his love's arms. For Kaname, they brought about comfort. Such comfort. He wanted… needed comforting now. He needed those arms wrapped around him. He needed his beloved.

His agitation with his desperate desires was soothed slightly with memories of them together. He and his love happy, together. The cuddles they shared. The sweet kisses. The love they made. He regretted that they would not be able to make more beautiful memories.

'I need your embrace. Where are you?'

_Come to me my love, __don't torture me_

Kaname had so much to say. So much tell to his lover. More importantly he wanted to utter three last words. Kaname tried calling out his beloved name. No sound came out. It would not come out. It was too late. He was weak. Too weak. His organs were shutting down, quickly. One by one. The inevitable was coming.

'Oh beloved it's so cold. I need your warmth. Where are you?'

_I will die in your arms_

Kaname fiercely hoped his Love would arrive soon. There was only so long he can hold on. Only so long. His wished that things did not turn out this way. His death would push his lover's already fragile sanity over the edge. Kaname needed to see him. Make him promise not to do anything stupid like commit suicide. He had fought damn hard for Zero sanity. No way was his lover going to lose it because of him. Not because of him.

'My love, where are you?'

_In your arms, there will be a face_

Kaname would be able to see his beloved's face. His beautiful face. Kaname lips turned into a wistful smile. His lover always did hate being referred to as beautiful. But it was the truth. He was beautiful with his amazing rarely there smiles and addictive laugh. He wanted to lie in his love's arms. Yes. Before his closed forever, he desired to look into his lovers eyes. They were violet. Such a pretty violet. . Kaname needed to see his lover's face. Soon, otherwise the sky will be the last thing he see's. Kaname did not want that.

'Precious one where are you?'

_I will guard that face_

He was desperate to see his silver haired lover. He would forever guard the expressions on Zero face. Especially the one when he had admitted he loved the stubborn hot headed hunter. Only he would be the one to see that face. Only him. No one else.

'Dearest, where are you?'

_Insanity tells me…All the dreams that we have will come true_

His eyelids felt so heavy. So heavy. He was tired. Maybe he should rest them. They had made so many plans. He and Zero had. To travel the world. To get an apartment and live together. If there was only a way. Kaname was not going to fool himself but somewhere... deep inside there was hope.

But the plans would never happen. They could not happen.

Kaname had mended Zero shattered heart. Kaname was the one, who made him believe that he could be happy. He made a scared Zero love. He made Zero want to live again. Kaname felt guilt twist his heart. He had promised they were going to live, that they would survive this war. Kaname did not want to become a liar. Did not want to break his promises.

His darling Zero.

His poor Zero.

'Please forgive me?'

He could never forgive himself.

A slight cracking noise reached Kaname's ear.

'NO'

' Not yet, Zero where are you?'

_Come to me my love, don't torture me_

"KANAME"

Kaname heard the voice he so wanted to hear and the sound of rapid running.

Slowly, he was beginning to disintegrate.

'Hurry Zero. I don't know how long I can hold on.'

As the person he wanted so much to see neared, Kaname felt a slight flame of hope. He forced his eyes open.

Kaname felt cracks appear on his face.

Please say he was not going to die alone. Please say that he would die in Zero arms. His love was so near.

Please let his wish be granted.

Please…

A heart wrenching blood curdling scream echoed the grounds. Zero was distraught. He was so close. So close to touching his lover. A hair width away. But it was too late. Kaname had shattered in to a million tiny little crystals.

_I will die in your arms_

_Come to me my love, don't torture me_

_I will die in your arms_

**The End**


End file.
